


Spotted on Eden's Wall

by UnholyCrowley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Being Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley has Trauma from the Fall (Good Omens), First Meetings, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley/pseuds/UnholyCrowley
Summary: Brand new to Earth, Crowley spots Aziraphale on Eden's wall. He slithers on in, morphing as he does for the first time since the fall into what he remembers as his 'Angelic Shape'
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Podrama Team Christmas Exchange





	Spotted on Eden's Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qwanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwanderer/gifts).



> This is a gift for the wonderful Qwanderer. I hope you like it and it seeds enough hope that they indeed would not just leave it there!  
> Much love, and happy holidays,  
> Rhi!

“Well, that went down like a lead balloon.” Crowley murmured, both to himself and to the glowing feathered creature standing beside him. He gazed in front of him, watching the scene off in the distance unfold.

“Heh...” mumbled the soft looking creature, filling the air with his nervous aura. “I-I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I said, well, that went down like a lead balloon,” he repeated, this time turning to his companion. 

The other being just gave a small, uneasy chuckle and a nod of his head. Crowley didn’t know how to reply to this. He could feel the tension in the air, and whilst he was used to all different kinds of tension, this felt different. It felt soft, afraid, anxious, definitely the kind of tension that you don’t get in either Heaven or Hell. 

Crowley didn’t remember a lot from Heaven, that must have been part of the cascade into ‘Downstairs’. He remembered the slow, aching burn of the Fall, even though it was intentional and all of his own doing, it didn’t stop or lessen any of the pain that came with it. 

He stood in silence, taking his eyes off the action in front of him to gaze at the shape he had just taken. His snake shape that he used to trick and temp the humans was his favoured shape, easy to move around in. But when he saw this angelic being, just standing on the wall, he felt the need to bite the proverbial bullet and take what he ‘remembered’ as his angelic shape. However, there were obvious changes. His toes were still slightly scaly, strange. but he honestly didn’t mind. His skin morphed into deep charcoal robes, a real contrast in comparison to this very clean looking creature standing beside him, still entranced by the humans off in the distance. His hair hadn’t changed, he remembered that.. long auburn curls, something about it still felt very Heaven and he shook the thought off like a bad taste in his mouth. He turned to look at his companion and out the corner of his eye caught a glimpse of his wings. His wings? He didn’t think he still had them after the fall, he thought that they would have been taken away. He didn’t expect that. The black feathers fell neatly into place as he turned his head to look at them properly. That colour... It was so different to what he remembered, to what was standing beside him. 

Crowley took a second to just look at his wings, he didn’t know what to think, so many things were running through his mind. He had to sit down on the edge of the wall, his legs dangling free in the air. He winced slightly as he moved his wings to embrace himself to get a better look at them. 

“They’re...” He whispered to himself, stroking a stray feather back into place, hissing slightly with the pain that came along with it. 

“They’re stunning,” the creature said as he sat down beside Crowley. He looked intrigued and mesmerised, like he had never seen something like this before. Like he didn’t notice them when Crowley had morphed next to him in the first place. “O-Oh.. Beg your pardon, I’m Aziraphale. Principality. Guardian of the Eastern Gate.”

Crowley’s eyes flickered from his wings to the angel sitting beside him. That would be why he was so drawn to this creature. He flashed a small smile and looked back down at his wings again as he spoke. 

“Crowley,” he replied, testing how this version of the old name he was given in Hell sounded on his tongue. He kind of liked it. “Crowley, Fallen Angel, the Serpent of Eden.” His gaze tracked back to Aziraphale and was surprised to meet his eyes looking right back at him. Nothing intimidating, just soft intrigue, something fluttered in his gut and he kind of liked that too. 

Thunder rumbled and crackled in the distance, causing both companions to flinch and look skywards. Crowley instinctively moved his wings to protect himself and hissed in astonishing pain. Aziraphale gasped, shifting closer to Crowley. A few drops of water fell from the sky, a brief warning before the heavens opened up and released its first rain. Aziraphale wings raised to cover them, shielding them from the coming storm. They watched the humans in the distance run for cover, seeking shelter from this new, unfamiliar weather warning. 

Crowley watched Aziraphale’s gaze, trained on the humans. He took a glance at the wings above him. They looked so white when he first saw them, but now he was this close, he could see just how dusty and unkept they were. There were small petals and blades of grass caught in the feathers towards the end of the wings, clearly from being dragged on the ground as he walked. The feathers didn’t sit properly, causing the layers on top to look ruffled and jagged in places. 

Crowley slowly reached out a hand to fix a stray feather, running his fingers through a layer to soften them back down to where they should sit. He briefly remembered doing this with his own white wings. He took good care of his pair, they were angel wings after all. As soon as Crowley touched Aziraphale’s under-feathers, the angel gasped and stiffened, bringing his head down to look at Crowley. 

“Do you not look after these? They’re a mess,” harped Crowley, pulling out a blade of grass as he spoke. “I mean look, grass, petals, twigs. Aziraphale, come on, when was the last time you actually took care of them?”

“I-I..” Aziraphale stuttered, taking a shaky breath as he watched Crowley beside him. “I haven’t. Not since coming down here. And this is my first body, so to speak. Didn’t really think I would have to keep them clean, I was supposed to be down here alone except for the humans, and what do they know? They’ve not seen a ‘person’ with wings before.”

“What’s the point in having angel wings if you’re not gonna have  _ angelic _ angel wings, Angel?” Crowley laughed, more to himself than to Aziraphale sitting next to him, still sheltering them from the rain. “You’ve got to keep them clean or you’ll damage feathers and they’ll sit wrong and it’ll hurt like He... Well, it’ll just really hurt when you close them or move them.” Crowley continued. “Here, let me.”

Aziraphale smiled softly and nodded, seemingly surprised to know that the Serpent of Eden knew so much about wing care. He relaxed into Crowley’s touch and let him smooth, dust and remove debris from his feathers. He made soft, almost mewling noises when the wings got sensitive and Crowley stopped straight away, stilling his fingers and making a gesture to move away. 

“No. Oh no, no dear boy, I’m sorry to have startled you.” Aziraphale spoke, quietly but quickly, reaching a hand for Crowley in apology.

“Did I hurt you, was it sore?” Crowley asked, a rush of sudden guilt running through his body. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he watched Aziraphale shake his head.

“Oh no, absolutely not, the underside was just a bit sensitive that’s all. I’ve never cleaned them and like you said, they must have been sitting uneven.” Aziraphale responded with a sweet smile. He peered over Crowley’s shoulders and saw that his wings were slumped behind his back. “My boy, your beautiful wings, is there anything I can do for you? Perhaps yours need a good brushing off too? I can help if you need.”

Crowley shook his head slightly and his wings slunk lower as a reaction. Again, he let out a hiss of pain and threw a hand over his shoulder. “It’s like they’re burning.. It’s.. It’s the first time they’ve been out since.. Well, I didn’t think I still had them.” He hissed through gritted teeth. “It feels like someone’s pulling them out whenever I move them.”

Aziraphale slowly got up off the wall and knelt down behind Crowley, all the while keeping his wings arched now above them to shield them from the raindrops. “Here,” he said, with a soft blow to his fingertips, before rubbing his hands together. “Let me see if this helps.” He placed his hands gently on Crowley’s shoulders, making sure he didn’t frighten the fragile Demon. Aziraphale slowly started to increase the pressure he was putting on Crowley’s back with his thumbs, ever so slowly, letting his thumbs travel down to the base of Crowley’s wings. “Lean into it, it will help.”

Crowley gave a gentle nod and did as he was told. He relaxed and let Aziraphale’s hands take more of his weight. He made a soft groan as he could feel a cold tingling sensation start from the base of his wings and spread quickly throughout his wings, right to the very last feather. He closed his eyes, letting the feeling sink in. The burning slowly started to subside. It was still there everytime they moved, but this could make it more tolerable whilst they were still. 

“Wow,” whispered Crowley, his eyes fluttering open as he looked up at Aziraphale still above him. “Wow, that was incredible, thanks.”

“Think nothing of it, Crowley,” Aziraphale beamed. “You assisted me in grooming mine and I helped to heal yours a little. I can’t go around owing someone a kindness, now we’re even.”

“I don’t know about that,” he scoffs and looks up again at Aziraphale’s wings. “I think I still owe you one.”

“Only when you’re on the mend, dear boy. Now let's find something to eat, I’m famished.”


End file.
